


Consideration 2

by Grey (grey853)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Series: Consideration, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey853/pseuds/Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a head trauma, Blair suffers some serious symptoms.<br/>This story is a sequel to Consideration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consideration 2

## Consideration 2

by Grey

Author's webpage: <http://grey.ravenshadow.net/>

* * *

Disclaimer: Okay, okay, I confess, they're not mine. I borrowed them for awhile. If the bigwigs would get a clue, I wouldn't be forced to do these sneaky things. It's not my fault, really. 

Notes: This follows a few weeks after "Consideration" when Jim and Blair finally realized that they were in love. You don't have to read that story to understand this one, but it might help. If you can't find it, e-mail me for a copy. In this one Blair is injured and develops complications. Don't worry, I promise I'm not ending it here. There's another story. I haven't written it yet, but its hanging around in my brain somewhere. Feedback is always a great motivating force. 

* * *

"Sandburg, I've got to call Jim." 

"Man, no way. He is going to be like so really pissed." Blair sat on the edge of the examining table fitted out in hospital open-backed fashion. His normally dark complexion, paled by the fluorescent lights, reflected his fatigue and misery. As he tried to raise one hand to an aching head, he found himself falling forward. 

"Woah there, kid. Hold up. Knock yourself out again and they'll keep you more than over night for sure." 

"There is no fucking way I'm staying here, Simon. You gotta do something. You're a police captain. Doesn't that mean anything?" 

"It means that I've got enough sense to do what the doctor says. Now, are you going to be okay for a minute while I go make that call?" 

"Ah, man, can't we like just pretend this didn't happen? If I can make it home before he gets out of court, I could just say I have a headache and go to bed early. He'd never have to know." 

Simon Banks cocked his head and looked at the young man like he'd lost his mind along with every smidgen of what little common sense he'd ever had. 

"Sandburg, if Jim finds out you were hurt, and neither of us called, he's going to go wailing on somebody's ass. Now look at me and tell me if you see a fool? Given a choice of him being pissed at you or me, which do you think I'm going to choose?" 

"Man, that is so not fair. Couldn't we flip a coin or draw straws or something? You know how Jim is. He's going to go into frenzy mode big time." Blair suddenly doubled over, holding his head with both hands. 

"Damn, Sandburg, are you okay?" Simon held his friend's shoulder, barely balancing him on the table. 

"Jesus, Simon, it really hurts. Oh, man, I think I'm going to be sick again." 

Banks grabbed an emesis bowl and held it under his chin. He gently braced the smaller body with his own while Blair dry heaved pitifully. The painful spasms finally slowed and then stopped. After putting the bowl back on the tray, he suggested, "Maybe you should lie down for awhile. The doctor should be back in a minute." 

"That'd be a good idea if the room would stop spinning around for one goddamn second. I'm afraid I'm going to go flying off the bed if it doesn't stop pretty soon. Splat, there goes that young Blair Sandburg boy squashed and plastered in relief at Cascade General. Hey, do you think they'd charge admission?" 

Ignoring the gibberish, Simon patiently helped Blair lie back against the raised head of the gurney and locked the safety rails. "Stay put while I go call Jim. He's going to want to come down." 

"It's going to scare him, Simon. Please tell him I'm okay so he doesn't drive so fucking crazy." 

"He drives pretty wild as it is, Sandburg." 

"That's my point." Holding his head again and squeezing his eyes shut, he moaned. "I think I'm going to need that bowl before you go." 

Simon rolled the bed tray over. "Everything's right here. I'm going to go check with the doctor, call Jim, and be right back." 

"Okay. I'm just going to rest a minute. I'll be fine." 

"Blair, you cannot go to sleep. You know that." 

"Oh, man, this really sucks." Weakly, Blair rolled onto his side. "Could you get me a blanket, Simon? I'm really starting to freeze my ass here. It'd probably help if my butt cheeks weren't flapping in the breeze. Why do they keep these places so fucking cold anyway?" 

"When did you start cussin' like a veteran beat cop, Sandburg?" 

"Why do you fucking care?" 

Without responding, Simon nervously retrieved the blanket. "Okay, relax. There's no problem. You're just a little shocky, Kid. Don't worry. You're going to be okay. Here, put this up around you." 

As he tucked in his friend, Simon didn't know why he suddenly felt his own chilled panic. Blair wasn't acting right. It always scared him when one of his men got hurt, but Blair, well he wasn't just a member of the team. If something happened to him, he had no doubt that he'd be losing two men. 

Simon reached out and patted a hand. "I'll be right back, Kid." 

"Okay. Just remember, don't tell Jim." 

"Sandburg, be still." 

"Sure, I promise I'll be good. I just don't want him to be so goddamn mad. Please don't let him leave me, Simon. Promise." 

Simon hurried off to the phone as Blair started to cry softly to himself. 

* * *

Light sabers flashed, gleaming like tempered steel as they sliced down the middle of Blair Sandburg's groggy brain. Hans Solo waved and his image faded from Blair's private screening to the STAR WARS theme. A constant pounding throbbed mercilessly in his head. All he could think about was that somebody should turn down those mother fucking speakers. Finally, risking permanent blindness, he peaked open one eye. 

"Hey, Chief. How you feeling?" 

Blair carefully scanned the space that used to be the emergency room. "Jim, am I still in the hospital?" 

"Yeah, got your own room and everything." 

Closing his eyes tight against the offending light, he groaned. "Man, I so did not want to be here. Did I pass out or something?" 

"Or something." 

Noting the subtle shift in his friend's steady voice from calm to concerned, Blair looked over. "What?" 

"They want to run some more tests." 

"Well, I suppose I deserve that." 

"Deserve?" 

"Yeah, you know, like Karma, the ultimate cosmic pay back plan. After all the tests I've given you, it's only fair, right?" 

A sudden pain grabbed him as though someone had flattened his head and played patty-cake with his brain. Jim's tightened his grip on Blair's too fragile hand. "You okay?" 

"Yeah, man, just caught me by surprise. So, what's going on?" 

"Probably nothing. They just want to keep you here over night, take some more x-rays and blood work in the morning." 

"Blood work? Jim, I hit my head. Granted, it hurts like I got mugged by a whole fucking flock of pissed off yellow-jackets. No that's not right. Bagpipes? Man, my head hurts. Oh, yeah, magpies, that's it. Jesus, my brain is fuzzy, all mushy like I'm thinking through oatmeal souffl or something. Weird, huh. But it's just a concussion, right?" 

"Chief, you're babbling. Why don't you lie back and sleep." 

"I'm not supposed to sleep with a concussion, Jim. Oops, I already did that, huh. Big goof. Think they'll pull my frequent patient pass?" 

"Blair, settle down. You need to rest." 

"Yeah, maybe. Hey, Jim?" 

"What?" 

"Why am I here?" 

Jim studied his guide to see if he was teasing. "Don't you remember?" 

"Sure, I mean, I grabbed the little boy before he got hit by that car, but I don't remember getting here. Is the boy okay? Cute little guy. Think our kids will look like that? What was his name again?" 

"The boy's name is Michael and he's fine." 

"Man, that's good. Gee, this is really strange." 

"What's that?" 

"I'm lying here and everything is melting." 

Jim reached over to stroke his best friend's face. Blair's blue eyes looked out unfocused, both eyes slightly dilated. Fear froze his belly. "Chief, what are you talking about?" 

"Everything is sort of twisty. I can't think straight. My head hurts. I want to go home." 

"Sure, Chief, but you've got to stay awhile. It's just a precaution. You took a pretty good whack to the that thick skull. It's been cracked a few too many times lately and we just want to play it safe." 

"I don't understand. What does that mean? Play what safe? Man, the words are all scrambled. Why am I here, Jim? Make sense." 

"Lay still, Chief. Don't worry about it. You hurt your head." 

"Is that why I'm here?" 

"Blair, rest for me now." 

"Don't leave me, Jim." 

"I won't. I'm right here. Go to sleep, Chief." 

"Okay." Turning on his side, Blair snuggled down under the blankets. Jim checked to be sure the IV line didn't tangle and then stood guard over the man he loved. Then Jim Ellison, big bad Sentinel, cried like a baby. 

* * *

"How is he, Jim?"

"He had another seizure around 3 A.M. They're running more scans on him now." The detective stood, crumpled the coffee cup, and tossed it in the trash. Caffeine and nervous energy had his whole body wired. 

"Another scan? Why didn't you call me? What was wrong with the other one?" 

"It's a different type. I don't know. They've been poking and testing all morning. All I hear are things like CT, MRI, electroencephalogram, x-rays, cbc's, blood gases, urinalysis, fluids and electrolyte responses, you name it. I was a medic, but all this stuff is beyond me." 

"Jesus, Jim, what are they testing for?" 

"Brain damage." 

"Shit." Simon sat down on one of the waiting room couches. "I'm really sorry about all this." 

Standing by the window, staring out, Jim spoke in a tight, but even voice. "It wasn't your fault." He hesitated for a moment and then asked, "Simon, tell me again what happened. I want it to be clear in my mind." 

"You were testifying on the Biggins case. We were just going to lunch when all hell broke loose. The robbery went down and I was right there. Backup was on the way, so I told Sandburg to wait in the car." 

"And, of course, he didn't." 

"Well, he probably would've stayed put, but then he saw the little boy, Michael Dobbins, running out into the street just as the getaway car swung out on the highway." 

"And Blair ran to save him." 

Simon watched his friend, uneasy by the unnatural, accepting tone. "He was really incredible, Jim. He grabbed the boy and shoved him up and out of the way. He tried to get to safety, too, but then he tripped and landed really hard against that telephone pole." 

"Sounds just like him." 

"Yeah, it does. It was all so fast, just a blur." 

"He didn't even bother to consider that he could be hurt. Act first, think later. He just jumped right in, stupid little prick." 

"Jim? Come on. Sandburg saved the boy's life. You would've tried to do the same if you'd been there." 

Whirling around with a heated anger barely restrained, Jim snapped, "But I wasn't there. He did this and could've been killed. Then what, Simon? Can you imagine me living without him? I can't." 

"Jim, he's not dead. You know Sandburg. He's too damn irritating to die." 

"With all due respect, sir, fuck you." 

Silence bricked the air between them. Struggling to think and control what he said, Simon spoke first. "I know you're upset, but you need to calm down. That wasn't called for. You know I like the kid. I sure as hell don't want anything to happen to him." 

Jim sat down heavily next to the window. Pulled in on himself, mental shades closed, he managed to say. "Sorry, sir. I'm just really worried. I love him." 

"Well, sure you do, Jim. He's your best friend, your guide as you call it." 

"More than that, Simon. I'm in love with him." 

An awkward silence settled, but then the captain spoke. "Does he know?" 

"Yes. A few weeks ago after I had that last zone out, we were arguing and it just happened." 

"What happened?" 

"We confessed how we really felt." 

"You know, I should be shocked, but I'm not." 

Ellison looked up wearily, too tired to be amused by his friend's tone. "And that's because?" 

"The two of you being together just seems so natural. It's only fitting that you'd end up a couple. Of course, you know the rest of the world isn't as easy going and open-minded about such things as I am. Have you discussed all the problems that are going to come up." 

"Not all, but neither of us are so naive that we think the world is going to jump up and give us a shower before the wedding." 

Simon visibly paled. "Wedding? Has it gone that far?" 

"Calm down, sir. He's not pregnant." 

"Very funny, Jim. Seriously, are the two of you that sure?" 

"I am. But right now we're just working through it. We haven't even slept together yet." 

Simon held up a hand. "Stop there, Jim. That's more than I need to know right now. Maybe later when I've adjusted to the idea some." 

A frightened voice asked, "Simon, what if he's permanently damaged?" 

"You said you loved him, right?" 

"Of course." 

"Then you'll deal with it. Jim, listen. What I said before about Blair being strong, I wasn't kidding about that part. He's going to be okay." 

"Jesus, I hope so." 

"Detective Ellison?" 

Jim looked up to see the red-haired woman standing in the door. "Dr. Anderson, how's Blair?" 

"Why don't we talk in private." 

* * *

A few hours later Jim sat quietly holding and stroking Blair's hand while he slept. He listened to the comforting, steady heartbeat, the even breathing. Piggybacking his hearing and touch, he delved deep inside to note the reassuring life signs. Screw monitors. Sentinel check worked best. 

A slight tug at his fingertips focused his attention. "Hey, Jim, don't zone on me, man. I feel like hell as it is." 

Turning his sight to the wonder of his friend's elfish features, he smiled. "I'm okay, Chief. Still feeling pretty rough, huh?" 

"Not so bad now." He gently squeezed Jim's hand and managed a weak grin. "I can't believe I'm still here though. What's going on?" 

"You have a head injury." 

"I remember that much, I guess, but, I keep losing stuff." 

"What stuff?" 

"You know, man. One minute I'm here and then I'm there. Why am I so tired?" He turned his attention to the IV in his left arm. Lifting it up like he was looking at a dangling snake still attached there, he tried shaking it. 

Jim reached over, and with a careful pressure, he pushed the arm back down to safely rest on the bed. "Don't do that, Chief." 

"What's going on, Jim? Something's not right. I can't seem to focus. Everything, sound, sight, everything's narrow." 

"Narrow?" 

"Yeah, like I can't get the full picture and the sound keeps fading." 

"Your brain is swollen a little from that slam you took and they're giving you some drugs that might make you sleepy." 

"And confused? Yeah, now I remember. The doctor was here. Pretty lady." 

"Dr. Anderson." 

"She told me things, but I swear, Jim, her sentences made no sense. Blip, gone, never there. That ever happen to you?" 

"Yeah, in Peru." 

"Oh, wow, man, forgot. Bad trip. Pretty scary stuff. Sorry." 

"It's okay, Chief." 

Blair shifted a little so he could see Jim better. His eyes crossed and then he tried refocusing. "Nope, you're still like a major fuzzy-wuzzy. Come on, big guy. Don't look so sad. Am I bugging you with chatter? Your senses doing okay?" 

Kissing Blair's hand, Jim shook his head. "I'm fine. I'm just tired. You never bug me, Chief." 

"Liar." 

"Rascal." 

Eyes drooping slightly, Blair resisted the sleep nagging at him. "Jim, tell me again what's going on." 

"You had a few seizures, so the medicine's to control that. You're going to be here awhile until the swelling goes down. When that happens, you should be okay." 

"Seizures? Oh, man, not good, though I don't remember having anything like that happen. Hey, what if the swelling doesn't go down?" 

Blair's eyes closed, his voice drifting. "Don't worry, Blair. It's going to be okay, my love." 

The right eye opened and Blair smiled. "I love you, too, Jim. Guess what?" 

"What?" 

"As soon as I'm out of here, I'm going to be like so really horny on your ass." 

Leaning over kissing his soft mouth, Jim whispered back, "And I plan to take full advantage of it, Chief." 

"You better you bet, big guy." 

Settling back down beside the bed, Jim watched as his guide and life's companion faded off to slumber. He templed his fingers and tuned his senses to the glorious task of tripping through his Blair Fantastic. He started with the steady heartbeat and let it mingle with his own. Earth music couldn't touch the rhythmic hooks that captured his very soul. 

The End 


End file.
